


Don't let me...

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drown by BMTH, Drug Use, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me...

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

What doesn't kill you  
makes you wish you were dead  
Got a hole in my soul  
growing deeper and deeper

Po oknech stékaly kapky, do potemnělé místnosti pronikalo skrze mračna jen minimum světla, ponurou atmosféru doplňovalo hrobové ticho, pravidelně narušované oddechováním muže, ležícího na hnědém gauči. Snil. Nebo si alespoň myslel, že sní, dokud výjevy a prostředí kolem něj nezačalo být příliš reálné. Pohltilo jej, zatemnilo drogami už tak zmámený mozek a nutilo jej uvěřit vidinám.

Ale bylo to všechno jako ve zpomaleném filmu. Stál na okraji římsy stejně jako před lety, za sebou tušil Moriartyho. Mířil na něj zbraní. Neviděl jej, prostě to věděl. A věděl také, že musí skočit. Musí skočit, aby zachránil ty, co pro něj něco znamenají. Musí to udělat kvůli paní Hudsonové, kvůli Johnovi, kvůli Lestradeovi.

And I can't take  
One more moment of this silence  
The loneliness is haunting me  
And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up.

Najednou jej mohl pozorovat, zjevil se před ním jako příraz a jen se díval, se založenýma rukama jej sledoval čokoládovýma očima, tvář prostou emocí. Mohl mu pomoci, Sherlock pozvedl ruku, chtěl se jej zachytit, ale v tu chvíli Lestrade zcela zmizel a ticho prořízl nezaměnitelný zvuk výstřelu. Bolest, jiež ucítil v zádech, se nemohla rovnat bolesti v srdci.

Padal. Padal pomalu na šedivou silnici, vlasy mu povlávaly ve větru, do očí se hrnuly slzy, každou chvíli očekával tvrdý náraz, jenž mu měl zpřelámat kosti v těle. Jenže šeď pod ním měnila svou barvu, všiml si těsně před tím, než se jí dotknul, zmodrala a vtáhla jej do sebe. Voda to nebyla, měla hustější skupenství, takže stejně jako jeho pád, tak i klesání probíhalo pomaleji.

It comes in waves, I close my eyes  
Hold my breath and let it bury me  
I'm not okay, and it's not alright  
Won't you drag the lake  
And bring me home again?

Do široka otevřenýma očima spatřoval, jak se do tekutiny vsakují i auta, autobusy, dopravní značky, domy, lidé… Všechno. A společně s ním putují ke dnu.

Plíce se mu plnily kapalinou, ač věděl, že to nijak nepomůže, snažil se plavat, snažil se kopat nohama a máchat rukama, snažil se dostat na hladinu, byl zoufalý. Neměl už žádný kyslík, síly jej opustily, klesal. Vnímal, jak se mu rozmazané obrysy nad modří vzdalují, jak mu tělo těžkne, jak srdce zpomaluje svůj tep.

Who will fix me now?  
Dive in when I'm down?  
Save me from myself  
Don't let me drown

Who will make me fight?  
Drag me out alive?  
Save me from myself  
Don't let me drown

Zavřel oči a hodlal se vzdát, chtělo se mu spát, tak strašně spát… Pak mu ale hrudníkem něco otřáslo, a podruhé. Už usínal, málem už bylo po všem, ale oblast kolem srdce vyslala do mozku oslabené signály bolesti, chtěl, aby zmizely. Na pátý otřes se v něm něco hnulo, jako by jej zasáhl blesk. V mžiku otevřel oči, ústy najednou mohl nabrat dech a celý sebou škubnul.

Rozklepaně si uvědomil, že zírá na povědomou zeď, že má plíce v jedno ohni a pohmožděná prsa. Sáhl si dlaní na hruď, pod chvějícími se prsty cítil bušení srdce, cítil, jak mu vhání do celého těla okysličenou krev.

Mozek nejprve nebyl schopen přijímat jakékoliv jiné podněty, až po chvíli k němu jako by z dálky přicházelo podivné šumění, nerozuměl mu. Postupně se stávalo zřetelnějším, hlasitějším, najednou ten hluboký hlas dokázal rozeznat a myslí mu rezonující slovo pochopit.

What doesn't destroy you  
Leaves you broken instead  
Got a hole in my soul  
growing deeper and deeper

"Sherlocku!"

Ten zoufalý tón, ruka držící jeho ramena, lehká, pro Lestradea typická vůně. Otočil hlavu jeho směrem, ale nechtěl ho vidět, nechtěl vidět jeho výraz, raději jej chytil za kabát a zabořil do něj tvář, druhou ruku omotal kolem Lestradeova těla, potřeboval ho mít, co nejblíže. Potřeboval se cítit v bezpečí, potřeboval mu dát najevo, že je za záchranu života vděčný. Slovy by to nedokázal.

And I can't take  
One more moment of this silence  
The loneliness is haunting me  
And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up

A Lestrade ho pochopil. Objal mladšího muže, držel jej, a přestože by mu nejraději vynadal, seřval jej jako malé, nezodpovědné děcko, pro tentokrát si to odpustil. V takovém stavu by na Sherlocka křičet neměl, vždyť mu právě zachránil život, vždyť ten permanentně chladný detektiv právě inicioval fyzický kontakt, objímal jej, tisknul se horní polovinou těla k němu, druhou stále na gauči.

Triko měl úplně propocené, stejně tak i vlasy. Působil tak zranitelně, křehce… Opatrně jej od sebe odstrčil, vyhnul se šedým očím, zaměřil se na lem tmavého trika a přetáhl mu je přes hlavu, pak si sundal kabát a přehodil ho Sherlokovi přes ramena. Přijal jej bez protestů, což i Lestrade překvapilo.

It comes in waves, I close my eyes  
Hold my breath and let it bury me  
I'm not okay, and it's not alright  
Won't you drag the lake  
And bring me home again?

Začaly v něm hlodat pochybnosti, zda je vítán, Sherlock další několik minut mlčel, nijak se neprojevoval. Lestrade se proto postavil, naposled se podíval na mladšího muže, zachumlaného v jeho kabátu a ponořeného v myšlenkách, než se otočil a vydal se ke dveřím, s rukou na klice ještě jednou mrknul ke gauči. Šedé oči na něj zíraly, takřka plaše.

Ten jeho výraz… Dával mu naději. Sherlock možná potřeboval jen na chvíli jeho společnost, ale Lestradeovi by to stačilo… pokud si s ním jen nehrál, u Sherlocka si nikdy nebyl ničím jistý. Nikdy.

Who will fix me now?  
Dive in when I'm down?  
Save me from myself  
Don't let me drown

Who will make me fight?  
Drag me out alive?  
Save me from myself…

"Don't let me…"

Konec neslyšel, ale mohl si tam domyslet cokoliv. Ale ten tón, jakým to Sherlock řekl, byť nakřáplým a slabým hlasem, ty šedé oči, snad poprvé upřímné, prosté ironie, sarkasmus, pohrdání. Chtěl, aby tady s ním zůstal.

…drown

Cause you know that I can't do this on my own…

A Lestrade neměl sílu mu to odepřít. Pustil kliku, došel zpět k pohovce a sednul si na kraj, pozvedl paži. Sherlockovo obočí údivem vylétlo vzhůru, zřejmě nečekal, že Lestrade bude ochotný jej znovu obejmout. Tváří se mu možná mihnul i úsměv, když se uvelebil na hrudi staršího muže a v hrudi se mu usadilo teplo, jež tam doposud své místo nemělo.

Who will fix me now?  
Who will fix me now?

Najednou mu bylo dobře, vážně dobře. Ne, jako s cigaretou v ruce, ne, jako, když přemýšlel nad zapeklitým případem… Když usínal, cítil se v bezpečí, a začal se cítit ještě lépe, když mu byl do kudrnatých vlasů vtisknut drobný polibek muže, jemuž už dávno patřilo celé Sherlockovo srdce.

Who will fix me now?  
Dive in when I'm down?  
Save me from myself  
Don't let me drown.


End file.
